dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Dunwall City Trials Credits
This page lists all of the people involved in the making of the Dishonored DLC, Dunwall City Trials, published by Bethesda Softworks, and developed by Arkane Studios. Arkane Studios ;Creative Directors :Raphaël Colantonio :Harvey Smith ;Executive Producer :Romuald Capron ;Art Director :Sébastien Mitton ;Assistant Art Directors :Jean-Luc Monnet :Damien Laurent ;Visual Designer :Viktor Antonov ;Technical Director :Hugues Tardif ;Technical Art Director :Yoann Guilloud ;Audio Director :Christophe Carrier ;Lead Programmer :Stevan Hird ;Lead Gameplay Programmer :Sylvain Praloix ;Lead AI Programmer :Jeff Lafitte ;Lead Level Designer :Christophe Carrier ;Lead Technical Designer :Ricardo Bare ;Lead Level Artist/Architect :Damien Laurent ;Lead Concept Artist :Jean-Luc Monnet ;Lead Character Artist :Florence Lapalu ;Lead Animator :Damien Pougheon ;Lead Environment Artist :Austin Germer ;Lead Technical Artist :Thibaud Guichard ;Lead VFX Artist :Thibaud Guichard ;QA Lead :Freddy Fleuret ;Producer :Dinga Bakaba ;Associate Producers :Arnaud David :Jonathan Foudral ;Gameplay Programmers :Jean-Baptiste Berlioz :Jérôme Charpenay :Xavier Sadoulet ;Interface Programmer :Jérôme Charpenay ;Engine Programmers :Ismael Zerraf :Gilles Marion :Gwendal Le Guevel ;Tools Programmer :Ismael Zerraf ;Game Systems Designers :Dinga Bakaba :Jonathan Foudral ;Challenge Designers :Dinga Bakaba :Christophe Carrier :Jonathan Foudral :Stéphane Aili :Joackim Daviaud :Raphaël Gilot :Matthew Lourdelet :Yoann Saquet :Daniel Todd ;Level Designers :Stéphane Aili :Joackim Daviaud :Raphaël Gilot :Matthew Lourdelet :Yoann Saquet :Daniel Todd ;Level Artists/Architects :Christophe Lefaure :Emmanuel Petit :Julien Authelet :Geoffroy Espinasse :Glen Martin ;Concept Artists :Aimé Jalon :Julien Authelet ;Character Designer :Cédric Peyravernay ;Character Artists :Cédric Séaut :Cristian Buliarca :Linus Lidberg :Mashru Mishu ;Environment Artists :David Cros :Yannick Gombart :Eric Pira :Pierre Pronier :Adrien Thierry ;VFX Artists :Vincent Rosier ;Technical Artist :Sébastien Baffert ;Interface Artist :Julien Mario ;Senior Combat Animator :Étienne Aubert ;Audio Designer :Thomas Mitton ;QA Testers :Rothana Kuon :Sylvain Bakri :Emmanuel Moiroux :Benjamin Prénom ;President :Raphaël Colantonio ;Chief Operating Officer :Romuald Capron ;Office Managers :Marco Mele :Quin Matteson ;Management Assistant :Véronique Chaumont ;IT Manager :Laurent Barbier ;IT Assistant :Mickael Rodriguez ;Human Resources :Carrie Barcroft ;Additional Production Support :Marco Mele Voice and Music ;Cast ;Lord Pendleton :Derek Phillips ;Lord Regent :Kristoffer Tabori ;Pendleton Twins :Zach Hanks ;The Boyle Ladies :Anna Graves ;Overseer Campbell :Daniel Hagen ;Madam Prudence :Jodi Carlisle ;Overseer Martin :Joel Johnstone ;Sokolov :Roger Jackson ;Samuel :Ryan Cutrano ;Slackjaw :Al Rodrigo ;Royal Torturer :Nick Jameson ;Guard Captain Curnow :Christopher Smith ;Street Speaker :Gregg Berger ;Assassins :Jon Curry :Peter Jessop ;City Watch :Bruce Nozick :Geoffrey Blake :Peter Hulne :Scott Bullock ;Aristocrats :André Sogliuzzio :Bev Otroska :Brian T Delaney :Mo Collins ;Civilians :JV Martin :Katherine Pawlak :Steve Eastin :Susan Cash ;Thugs :David Cooley :Keenan Henson ;Weepers :André Sogliuzzo :Anna Graves ;Celebrity Acquisition, Casting and Voice Production :Blindlight :www.blindlight.com ;Casting and Production Supervisor :Timothy Cubbison ;Production Associates :Austin Snyder :Poppy Orphanides ;Additional Casting :Brenda Marie Phillips ;Voice Directors :Wes Gleason :Philip Bache ;Dialogue Recordists :J. David Atherton :Will Volkmann :Mark De La Fuente ;Voice Production Coordinators :Harry Buerkle :Bennett Smith :Lucas Hirl :Clint Corley :Brenda Marie Phillips ;Supervising Dialogue Editor :J. David Atherton ;Dialogue Editors :Aaron Seiden :Greg Sais :Scott Weber :Anna Weber :Daniel Trollinger :Erik Foreman :Gregory Hainer :Paul Newell :Dylan Powers :Jacques Slade ;Audio QA :Clint Corley :Cesar Marenco :Rebecca Ford :Blair Tindall ;Original Music Composed & Produced by :Daniel Licht :www.danlicht.com :Squeaky Wheel Inc. ;Soundscapes Created by :dSonic :www.dsonic.com ;Additional Musics :Voodoo Highway :www.shockwave‑sound.com Bethesda Softworks ;Producer :Matthew L. Dickenson ;QA Leads :James Costantino :Jen Tonon ;QA Assurance :John Pisano :LaDawna Grow :Louis Riley :Marisa Lyon :Andrew Poff :Brian Bloomfield :Chris Allen :Danny Wathen :Doug Ransley :Hal Jenkins :James Stancil :Jason Little :Jeremy Burau :Joey Graninger :Jon-Claude Simms :Matthew Farkas :Mauricio Rivera :Mike McGinn :Mike Merriam :Nickolas Baptista :Nancy Scott :Paul Dean :Shawn Johnson :Tyler Kelly ;Director of Quality Assurance :Darren Manes ;QA Manager :Rob Gray ;President :Vlatko Andonov ;VP, Product Development :Todd Vaughn ;External Technical Director :Jon Williams ;VP, Public Relations and Marketing :Pete Hines ;Director of Global Marketing :Steve Perkins ;Director of Global PR :Tracey Thompson ;Associate Brand Manager :Benji Han ;Senior PR Coordinator :Angela Ramsey-Chapman ;Senior Community Manager :Matthew Grandstaff ;Community Manager :Nick Breckon ;VP, Sales :Ron Seger ;Operations Director, North America :Todd Curtis ;Sales/Operations Manager :Jill Bralove ;Operations Production Assistant :Scott Mills ;Regional Sales Manager :Michael Donnellan ;Account Manager :Michelle Ferrara ;Sales Assistants :Jessica Williams :Sara Simpson ;Channel Marketing Manager :Michelle Burgess ;Video Production :Salinee Goldenberg ;Graphic Design :Michael Wagner :Lindsay Westcott ;Special Thanks :Tim Beggs :Darren Chukitus Zenimax Media ;Chairman & CEO :Robert Altman ;President :Ernie Del ;EVP and COO :Jamie Leder ;EVP and CFO :Cindy Tallent ;EVP Legal & Secretary :Grif Lesher ;SVP Finance & Controller :Denise Kidd ;Legal Lead :Amy Yeung ;Legal :Joshua Gillespie :Marcia Mitnick :Candice Garner-Groves :Diana Bender ;VP, Information Technology :Steve Bloom ;Information Technology :Rob Havlovick :Will Havlovick :Drew McCartney :Josh Mosby :Nicholas Lea :Paul Tuttle :Keelian Wardle ;Director of Global HR :Tammy Boyd-Shumway ;Human Resources :Michelle Cool :Andrea Glinski :Katrina Lang :Valery Ridore ;Administration :Melissa Ayala :Brittany Bezawada-Joseph :Katherine Edwards :Jon Freund :Ken Garcia :Gerard Garnica :Betty Kouatelay :Ho Joong Lee :Barb Manning :Stephane Marquis :Tanuja Mistry :Rissa Monzano :Patti Pulupa :Heather Spurrier :Melissa Washabaugh :Eric Weiss :Rosanna Campanile :Michael Masciola :Patrick Nolan :Claudia Umana :Dave Rasmussen :Douglas Fredrick ;Administrative Assistants :Bernice Guice :Paula Kasey :Shana Reed ;Executive Chef :Kenny McDonald Zenimax Europe ;President :Ernie Del ;European Managing Director :Sean Brennan ;Sales Directors :Greg Baverstock :Paul Oughton ;Finance Director :Robert Ford ;European PR Director & Marketing Director :Sarah Seaby ;European Brand and Marketing Manager :Alex Price ;International Marketing Manager :Rosemarie Dalton ;UK Marketing Manager :Greg Weller ;UK Sales Manager :Gethyn Deakins ;Creative Services Artist :Morgan Gibbons ;Events and Trade Show Manager :Gareth Swann ;European PR Manager :Alistair Hatch ;Assistant PR Manager :Nicholas Heller ;Operations Manager :Isabelle Midrouillet ;Operations Coordinator :David Gordon ;Financial Controller :Paul New ;Localization Director :Harald Simon ;Localization Project Manager :Ruth Granados García ;Legal Counsel :Adam Carter ;Information Technology Manager :Joseph Owens ;Office Manager :Angie Jones ;Sales & Office Administration :Heather Clarke ;Senior Brand Manager :Thach Quach ;Senior Marketing Manager :Marc Berekoven ;Contract Admin/Paralegal :Katie Brooks ;Accounts Assistant :Charlotte Ovens Zenimax France ;President :Julie Chalmette ;Sales Manager :Yvan Rault ;Key Account Manager :Gaëlle Gombert ;Trade Marketing Manager :Laurent Chatain ;Marketing Manager :Géraldine Mazot ;PR Manager :Jérôme Firon ;Finance Manager :Cecile De Freitas ;Finance Assistant :Adeline Nonis Zenimax Germany ;General Manager :Frank Matzke ;Sales Director :Thomas Huber ;Marketing Manager :Marcel Jung ;Product Marketing Manager :Stefan Dettmering ;PR Manager :Peter Langhofer ;Jr. Product Marketing/PR Manager :Andrea Reuth ;Jr. Key Account Manager :Jürgen Pahl ;Finance Manager :Jörn Hohling ;Sales & Office Administrator :Christiane Jauss ;Finance Assistant/Admin Assistant :Juliane Heinz Zenimax Benelux ;General Manager :Menno Eijck ;Sales Manager :Stefan Koppers ;Marketing Manager :Jürgen Stirnweis ;PR Manager :Maikel van Dijk ;Sales Admin Support & Marketing Support :Pam van Griethuysen Zenimax Asia K.K. ;General Manager :Tetsu Takahashi ;Localization Producer :Kei Iwamoto ;Localization Programmer :Masayuki Nagahashi ;Associate Producer :Takayuki Tanaka ;Brand Manager :Seigen Kou ;Marketing Manager :Eiichi Yaji ;PR/Marketing Manager :Sunaho Hiraoka ;Sales Manager :Hiroaki Yanagiguchi ;Office Manager :Myongsuk Rim ;Web Director :Keisuke Tanaka Localized Versions Produced by Synthesis ;Localization Producers :Emanuele Scichilone :Max Reynaud ;French Language Coordinator :Laure Bouffard ;Italian Language Coordinators :Marco Auletta :Alessandro Seccafieno ;German Language Coordinator :Berit Bonde :Johannes Emmerlich ;Spanish Language Coordinator :Gus Días ;Testing Coordinator :Antonio E. Mondonico ;French Translators :Aurélie Blain :Frédéric Lefebvre :Ophélie Colin ;Italian Translators :Fabio Tursi :Claudia Mangione ;German Translators :Ulrich Onken :Constanze Vogl :Roland Austinat ;Spanish Translators :David de la Escalera :Diego Damunt :Patricia López :Sergio Hernández ;French Testers :Olivier Paulin :Florian Mouret ;Italian Testers :Riccardo Fumagalli ;German Testers :Robert Chittka ;Spanish Testers :Iñigo Luzuriaga Bañon :Israel Delgado Miranda French Audio recorded by As Rec ;Studio Crew :Alexandre Gombert :Guillaume Ozouf :Vincent Renaud ;Actors :Adeline Moreau :Ariane Deviègue :Béatrice Delfe :Bernard Gabay :Bernard Métraux :Bruno Magne :Caroline Beaune :Christian Visine :Christophe Lemoine :Damien Boisseau :Emmanuelle Bondeville :Frédéric Cerdal :Georges Claisse :Guillaume Orsat :Guy Chapellier :Jean-François Vlérick :Jean-Pierre Moulin :Jean-Yves Chatelais :Jennifer Fauveau :Jérôme Pauwels :Joël Zaffarano :Josiane Pinson :Laurent Morteau :Marc Alfos :Marie-Brigitte Andrei :Michel Le Royer :Nathalie Spitzer :Patrick Floersheim :Patrick Laplace :Patrick Messe :Paul Borne :Philippe Catoire :Philippe Peythieu :Sybille Tureau :Virginie Méry Italian Audio recorded by Synthesis Milan ;Studio Crew :Adriano Dezulian :Ambra Ravaglia :Riccardo Riva :Matteo Ormellese :Manuel Auletta :Federico Di Stefano :Maria Rosa Sanna :Chiara Montagnari ;Actors :Alberto Olivero :Alberto Sette :Alessandro Germano :Alex Poli :Antonello Governale :Cesare Rasini :Cinzia Massironi :Claudio Beccari :Claudio Colombo :Cristina Giolitti :Daniela Fava :Daniele Ornatelli :Diego Baldoin :Elisabetta Cesone :Gabriele Marchingiglio :Gianluca Iacono :Giuliana Nanni :Ivo De Palma :Jolanda Granato :Maddalena Vadacca :Marco Pagani :Mario Scarabelli :Maurizio Arena :Mavi Felli :Natale Ciravolo :Olivero Corbetta :Pino Pirovano :Renata Bertolas :Ruggero Andreozzi :Silvio Pandolfi :Valerio Amoruso German Audio recorded by Synthesis Germany ;Studio Crew :Adrian Koch :Carolin Schwarz :Cornelius Wiegmann :Finn Seliger :Ingo Tuletz :Jan Werkmeister :Johannes Marguerre :Silvan Plambeck :Sinikka Compart ;Actors :Christian Stark :Claudia Urbschadt-Mingues :Dirk Hardegen :Djuwita Müller :Eckhart Dux :Erik Schäffler :Freya Trampert :Gunnar Haberland :Heidi Schaffrath :Henry König :Holger Löwenberg :Jan-David Rönfeld :Joscha Fischer-Antze :Joshy Peters :Jürgen Thormann :Kim Hasper :Konrad Halver :Kristin Müller-Doll :Marek Erhardt :Marianne Bernhardt :Michael Bideller :Mirko Thiele :Ole Pfennig :Peter Weiß :Rasmus Borowski :Robert Missler :Simona Pahl :Sylvie Nogler :Thomas Fitschen :Till Hagen :Tilo Schmitz :Ursula Sieg :Vanida Karun :Wolf Frass Spanish Audio recorded by Synthesis Madrid ;Studio Crew :Carlos Vega :Emilio Gallardo :Juan Pablo Vieyra :Juan Rojo Cañete :Sergio Lopezosa ;Actors :Adolfo Pastor :Alfredo Martínez :Ana Jiménez :Ana Plaza :Ángel Amorós :Antonio Abenójar :Carlos Piñeiro :Cecilia Santiago :Fran Jiménez :Héctor Garay :Inma Gallego :Iñaki Crespo :Javier Gámir :Jorge García Insua :Juan Amador :Juan Arroyo :Juan Carlos Lozano :Laura Pastor :Leopoldo Ballesteros :Luís Bajo :María Jesús Varona :Miguel Ángel del Hoyo :Miguel Ángel Montero :Rafael Azcárraga :Roberto Cuadrado :Roberto González :Rosa Vivas :Ruth Granados :Vicente Gil Special Thanks :Julien Roby Playtesters :Yukio Tanaka :Lucille Alleyson :Benjamin Prudent :Bastien Lasnier :Thomas Mollier :Thibault Dévigne Legal Mentions :PhysX © 2012 :NVDIA Corporation :Wwise © 2012 :Audiokinetic Inc. :Blindlight :Scaleform GFx © 2010-2012 :Scaleform Corporation. :Dolby and the double-D symbol are trademarks of Dolby Laboratories. :Dolby Digital :Agent movement powered by PathEngine™ :www.pathengine.com :Daniel Licht :Squeaky Wheel, Inc. :Bink Video 1991-2012 :RAD Game Tools Credits, Dunwall City Trials/ Category:Development